If Things Were Different
by demon barber xx
Summary: Worse title ever but I couldn't think of anything else. When Elizabeth realizes she has made a mistake by marrying Will, she moves back to England to live with her Aunt. But what happens when she runs into a certain pirate? Sparrabeth!


_Alright so this is a little story that popped into my head one evening. I have no idea if I will ever finish it because I am a horrible writer. But if I get enough reviews I am sure that will motivate me to finish. The title is horrible because I lack creativity so if you have any suggestions for a title after reading it just leave it in your review. And please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!_

_PS - I also rated this story M just in case I do in fact get daring enough to write a smut scene, it could be possible. ;]_

* * *

Phillip gripped Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it gently as his thumb caressed her knuckles. The sudden contact had made her jump slightly, as though she had been in deep thought, lost somewhere in the past. Elizabeth turned her head to face him, forcing a smile. Quickly glancing away from him she hid her true feelings and looked back out the window, desperately hoping he would leave her be. Reaching out, Phillip cupped her cheek in his soft hands, guiding her head to face him. The worried expression she wore on her face made his mouth twist into a frown. Brushing his fingers lightly against her cheek in a comforting matter. Elizabeth slid her eyes shut and swallowed back her tears as she leaned into his touch, he placed a gentle kiss upon her temple.

Things had changed for Elizabeth. She had moved on from her past, trying to forget about everything that had happened. But it seemed as though it followed her around, causing a dark shadow to cast over her at all times. She had lost everyone she had ever loved in her life: Will, James, her father. After the battle she spent the short hours she had with Will explaining that she had made a mistake. Her decision to marry Will was a rash one, one that she regretted. Elizabeth had realized that she loved Will, but she was not in love with him. Jack had made her realize that. Whether she liked it or not, she couldn't deny her attraction to Jack, the two were definitely peas in a pod. In her heart, she had always hoped things would have turned out differently.

After saying a heartbreaking farewell to Will, Elizabeth packed up what little she had left and found her way home to England. Arriving at her aunt's home where she was welcomed with opened arms as one of their own. Her Aunt Emma was the only family that she had left, and although she didn't want to live the life of a upper class woman she had no other choice. Her Aunt spent a year rebuilding Elizabeth's social status, trying her best to cover up Elizabeth's past. Aunt Emma had made her promise never to mention anyone from her past other than her mother and father, if anyone were to find out the true story behind Elizabeth Swann her reputation would be ruined forever.

So she put a bright smile upon her face, slipped back into those damned corsets and those silly fancy dresses. And somewhere in between the dinner parties and balls she fell in love. Phillip Winchester came from a long line of prestige lawyers, and he himself was following in his ancestor's footsteps. He was a charming young man who swept Elizabeth off her feet. Although she was happy with him, somewhere in the back of her mind she was constantly comparing him to Jack. And she cursed herself for doing so. For Phillip was no Jack Sparrow. He didn't have Jack's wit or his flirtatious strife. No, he was more reserved but very much strong willed when it came to proving his case. Phillip reminded Elizabeth much of Will and she found comfort in that, yet she regarded him as a lover and not as a brother. In a matter of not time the two were engaged and due to be married in the new year.

The carriage came to a halt and Elizabeth felt her stomach drop. Taking in a deep breath she gasped a bit, trying her best to collect as much air as she could. Though the tight garment around her slim form constricted her from doing so. "We're here, my love." Phillip whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss upon it. Helping her out of the carriage Elizabeth came face to face with her old home. Her eyes wandered over the front of the house, taking a moment to gather her memories before stepping forward, Phillip by her side.

A heavy load hung above her head as the couple made their way towards the front doors. Elizabeth cursed herself for allowing Phillip talk her into accompanying him. He had begged her to come with him, saying that as his future wife it was only right that the two make an appearance together. But being the foolish woman she was, Elizabeth agreed, and she prayed that her reputation was still intact in the small town of Port Royal.

"Phillip!" A man's voice shouted from across the room, ripping Elizabeth's attention away from the memories of her past. Phillip took a step forward, tugging her along with him gently. "Phillip, my dear boy." The cheery man emerged from a large crowd. He was tall, thin man, his light hair was pulled back loosely in a tie. A goofy grin adorned his face as he embraced the man standing next to her. Elizabeth took a slight step to the side, feeling suddenly awkward. Phillip pulled out of his friend's embrace, patting the man on the back before turning to Elizabeth. And without a single word of introduction spoken, the man knew who she was instantly. "Ah, and so this is the lucky lady." Taking a step forward he caught her hand in his, brushing his lips over the back of her hand lightly, bowing to her. "Miss Swann it is quite a pleasure to finally meet you." Looking up at her he smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Nodding softly at him in response she looked over the man's shoulder, catching Philip's eyes with hers. His eyes widened as he read the look on her face clearing his throat as he advanced forward. "Uh, yes Elizabeth, this is Robert Crash." Elizabeth allowed a smile to spread across her face as her eyes met with the man in front of her.

Releasing Elizabeth's hand, Robert took as step back, placing his arm around Phillip's shoulder. She watched the two carefully, it was apparent that they were good friends at one time in their life. Robert spoke up again, now glancing between the two of them. "Come, I must introduce you to one of the finest Captains I have working for the Company!" Removing his arm from around Phillip he slipped into a crowd. Elizabeth's eye darted to Phillip, her body tensing at the very mention of the company, EITC. Phillip reached for her hand, reassuring her that things were going to be fine. Against her Aunt's wishes, Elizabeth had explained everything to Phillip. She thought that he deserved to know who he really was marrying, and he accepted her for what she was.

The pair followed Robert across the crowded room, Elizabeth trying her best to hide her face from any familiar faces. Robert came to a stop and stepped to the side, clearing his throat as he tapped a man gentle on the shoulder. She studied the back of him, furrow her brows at the familiarity of him. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and pulled back in a mess of curls. She could see the tanned skin of his neck, and the strong muscle of his back. As the man turned around his face came into her view. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten, gasping for a moment.

"Elizabeth, Phillip, it is a pleasure to introduce to you, Captain Jonathon Haylocke." Robert spoke up, his words flowing in one of Elizabeth's ear and out the other. Her breath was shallow and her face completely pale. Swallowing sharply she studied this Jonathon's face carefully. His feature's resembling those of a familiar face. His eyes, his nose, his lips.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you both." The man, bowed before the two, standing back up his glance at Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eyes. It was then she knew that this man was Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
